When a consumer makes an online purchase or a purchase using a mobile device, they are often forced to enter credit card information into the mobile device for payment. Due to the small screen size and keyboard interface on a mobile device, such entry is generally cumbersome and prone to errors. Users may use many different cards for purchases, such as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and other cards. Information entry difficulties are multiplied for a merchant attempting to process mobile payments on mobile devices for multiple transactions. When information from cards is being manually entered, the card must often be flipped over to enter additional information from the reverse side of the card, such as a security code or an issuer telephone number.